School with Sesshomaru
by Candi123
Summary: Kagome, who is Inuyasha's best friend, meets Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru. How will Kagome survive with this handsome guy around her who makes her nervous in school? Review everyone.
1. The Meeting

This is my first fanfiction so I hope it is good.

Kagome woke up at 5:00 a.m. just so she could get ready for school every morning like she did everyday at the same time. "Ah, today is just going to be another dumb day at school," Kagome grumbled as she took a hot shower and dressed for the day in a pink mini skirt, black leggings, and a black strapless shirt. She then hurried outside and drove to school in her blue Lexus.

Kagome is a very popular student at Winston's High School with her best friends Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They had all known each other for years and had grown close as they were raised together. That morning, the group all met up like they usually do and talk about whatever they talk about.

"Feh, I have bad news everybody and I know this is gonna suck but my half-brother Sesshomaru is coming to this school starting today," Inuyasha said with a annoyed expression laying on his face.

"He can't be that bad 'Yasha!," exclaimed Kagome.

"Well, he is a selfish guy Kags and thinks he is better than anyone else," Inuyasha replied looking even more annoyed.

"Well, we'll see, that's the bell, see you all at lunch," Kagome yelled as she ran off.

After Kagome got to her locker and got her boooks out, something caught her eye. She noticed something with long silver hair and when she turned around she saw him. There was this gorgeous guy with beautiful golden eyes and a chiseled body. Kagome was at all and kept walking just staring at the guy and she ran head first into an open locker.

He turned and looked at her and grumbled, "What a loser". Kagome hurried off to her first class and there HE was sitting in her seat with a smug look on his face laughing and said,

"You're the girl who got hit with the locker, smooth move," he said as a he smirked.

"Whatever," she huffed as she took the seat next to him avoiding eye contact and he just smirked at her display. Kagome made through half the day when it was time for lunch.

As Kagome met up with Sango and Miroku, she saw a sight that made her want to turn around and run the other way. There was Inuyasha sitting with the other guy who had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes and just as Kagome was gonna turn around and run, Inuyasha called out, "Hey guys over here, I want you to meet someone."

They headed over to the table and Inuyasha exclaimed, "This is Sesshomaru, my half-brother, Sesshomaru this is Sango, Miroku, and Kag-,"

"Kagome and I have already had the pleasure of metting today little brother," he leaned over in her ear and whispered, "What's wrong little Kagome, are you nervous around me?" His hot breath on her neck made her shiver and want to run from the hot guy behind her and go home .

Kagome made it through the whole school day and they usually met up before going home.

"I think we should all come to my house so we can hang out and everyone can get to know that pest of a brother better, alright?"

"Umm I don't know, err." Kagome said helplessy but when Inuyasha looked her with those puppy dog eyes, she gave in and they drove off to Inuyasha's place

-What will happen next time with Kagome and Sesshomaru? Read the next chapter to find out, Review please!-


	2. Why Me

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Here is what everyone had been waiting for: the second chapter of School With Sesshomaru.

When they arrived at the house, Kagome felt so awkward. The man who tormented her his first day was Inuyasha's half-brother. He even lived with Inuyasha. Why did have to happen to her? She just couldn't understand why a thing like this happened to her. She always tried to tell the truth, she cleaned her room, she even got along with her brother sometimes so why her.

They all sat down with Sesshomaru nowhere around her. She decided that it was safe to go to the bathroom on the second floor. She told her friends that she would be right back and ran up the long steep staircase.

When she reached the second floor bathroom, she saw the door half way open with the light on but she never thought to knock on the door. She walked right in and she saw a sight that most girls would drool at, she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the mirror, his long silver hair down his back with his shirt off giving her a nice look at his muscular chest.

Sesshomaru looked in the mirror and grinned when he saw Kagome standing there staring at him with wide eyes. He threw a towel hitting her in the face and knocking out of her daze. She got annoyed at this.

"What was that for?" Kagome questioned very loudly.

Sesshomaru snickered and smirked, "You were leaving a puddle of drool on the floor. I know my body is great, so continue staring if you want but please remember to clean up the drool. I would hate for someone to have to slip on that river you're creating."

"I just came up here to use the bathroom, not to see you half naked," Kagome said making a smart comment.

"Then why are you still looking at me?" he said as he chuckled, "Oh and you still have some drool on the corner of your mouth."

"I um," she said while blushing. "I just want to use the bathroom," Kagome managed to stutter out.

Sesshomaru moved up quickly in front of Kagome in a flash and the next thing Kagome saw was a perfect chest. 'That's a mighty fine chest you have there' she though to herself and she mentally slapped herself.

He leaned over and whispered seductively in her ear, "Are you sure that you don't want to use anything else in this bathroom?" and his lips lightly grazed her ear making her shiver. When this happened, he simply pushed her out the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"AHHHHHH Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed frustrated with everything that had happened this day. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve of accusing her of looking at his body then push her out the bathroom so sneaky. The nerve of that guy. Just because he was good looking didn't mean that he could treat her that way.

When she made it back downstairs, she plopped down on the couch with a huff and ignored her friends who could tell something made her upset. Then to make her even madder, that jerk Inuyasha called a brother made his way downstairs and had the nerve to sit next to her. If she could, she would push him on the floor and stomp him out but she couldn't but she never said that she never thought about what she could do to him.

'I could chain him to a bed, yes that's right. Then, for everything that he had done to me I would kick him and there would be nothing he could do about it. Yes, I like that idea. Then if he talked, I could tape his mouth shut and keep ripping the tape off until his lips were gone, then he wouldn't be able to mess with her for a week.'

She got so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the handsome youkai that was sitting next to her was gone. The next thing that happened snapped her out of her thoughts fast when she felt a lot of water being dumped on her head. She got so mad she made a mad dash for the door. She saw that the door was open and ran for it, but she forgot about the screen door.

She ran smack into it but when she got up and heard her friends laughing, she opened the door and left. From outside where she was taking deep breaths she heard Sesshomaru's voice say, "Talk about an exit. She deserved a standing ovation for that KO she just got!" and to her dismay, she heard all of her friends laughing at her.

She drove home thinking about what a horrible day she had just suffered from that stupid jerk, that stupid devishly sexy jerk that people called Sesshomaru,

-Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Read and review and start reading my other story: Mao High School! -


	3. I Can't Believe It!

Chapter 3: I Can't Believe It

The next day Kagome avoided Sesshomaru like he was the plague. In her first class where she had Sesshomaru, she wouldn't even look back to get the note that Sango was trying to give her. She couldn't risk it.

'You never know what that jerk is up to. If I turn around, he would easily throw something like a balloon full of slime or something stupid like that.' She giggled at the thought of simply turning around to take a simple note and getting a face full of smile. No, that didn't happen because Kagome felt she outsmarted him.

When the bell rang, she was gone like a flash leaving her friend Sango behind and Kagome felt bad for that but she had to be safe. She felt like she was running from a serial killer that just broke out of jail that's been following her for two days.

She was safe until lunch came. She gave all of her friends a dazzling smile before sitting down and talking to her friends.

"Ah, Kagome, why did you leave so urgently yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked her with a smirk on his face and one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Anyway, Sango like I was saying-."

"Yeah, Kagome why did you leave?" Sango asked cutting off her friend.

She glared at all her friends because they knew why she left but if they wanted to hear it, then they would hear.

"You want to know the damn reason, I left? I left because he dumped water on my head for not paying attention. That's why I left and did every one of you get a good laugh when I hit the damn door too? I heard every single one of you laughing!" Kagome yelled getting all he attention in the lunchroom on her.

"I didn't laugh, I would never do that," Sango said trying to make her friend feel better.

"I can't believe, my supposed-to-be best friend lying and saying stupid stuff in my face. I heard you, so don't lie now!" Kagome yelled at Sango who had tears in her eyes

"My dear Kagome, you must calm down. You are working poor Sango to tears. No need to get mad, it just caught us off guard." Miroku tried to reason.

Sesshomaru was smirking during Kagome fiery outburst. He like how she could turn from calm to a feisty little beast.

'She's so sexy when she's mad and worked up. I have to have her!' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome calmed down a little and thought it over.

'There were just laughing, no real harm done but for Sango to act like the victim is pathetic. I'll just let it go for now.'

"Fine," she said as she stood up still kind of upset at what just happened. She would get Sesshomaru back for making a fool of her. He would pay!

Inuyasha finally spoke up since all the drama was over, "Miroku, are we still hitting up your place after school?" He wanted to play Miroku's new video game and he's been dying to play it for weeks.

"Yeah, meet up at my house everyone alright." Miroku said looking at all his friends in at the lunch table. Everyone shook their heads okay except for Kagome who didn't look like she wanted to go.

"Oh, come on Kagome. It's going to be so fun and without you there it will be no fun." Sango said. She had finally stopped crying from this whole ordeal.

"Fine, fine. I'll go but if anyone dumps water on me, I will not speak to you guys for a long time" Kagome said through gritted teeth as she glared at Sesshomaru who just had an amused look on his face.

'Why does he have to be so hot, cocky, and such a jerk!' Kagome thought to herself as the day came to an end. She didn't want to think about Miroku's house because she knew Sesshomaru would have something up his sleeve.

-What will happen when they make it to Miroku's house? What will happen between Kagome and Sesshomaru? I can't tell you so continue reading and reviewing it. I will update soon! -


	4. Where Have You Been?

Chapter 4: Where have you been?

After school, before Kagome went to Miroku's house, she had to stop by her locker. When she was halfway to her car, she heard someone talking and that person sounded like Sesshomaru. By the other voice she could tell it was a girl.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to know if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" Kagura asked in her sweetest voice. She had liked Sesshomaru since he had started coming to this school. Her and her clique had been crushing on him because he was hot.

Kagome didn't know why she was getting jealous, it wasn't like she liked the guy. He was to arrogant but she wouldn't lie and say that she didn't find him attractive but for some reason she sighed a huge sigh of relief when Sesshomaru replied back.

"No thanks Kagura, I have no interest in you."

She heard a door open so she turned around and tried walking fast to the door but not before Sesshomaru caught her spying. He knew she was there the whole conversation but he decided that he would say something to her later about it.

"So Kagome, did you find my convo interesting?" he questioned leaning against the lockers.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about? I just went to my locker and am currently going to Miroku's house," she said calmly on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. 'How did he know I was there? I was quiet!" Kagome thought to herself thinking of a way to get her out of this mess. Her mother always told her not to be nosy and look where it landed her.

"Oh, I know you were there my dear so no need to lie about. And you seemed like you were happy when I heard you sigh about me telling her no," he said walking over to where she leaning against the locker.

"Um, I was happy because I found my, um notebook in my locker." Kagome did a victory dance in her head, happy that she made up such a smooth lie and she knew she had won the battle.

"Are you sure about that Kagome, because there is nothing in your hand and you don't even have a backpack," he said, their lips mere inches apart.

"You see I found my notebook, but I didn't need it so I left it. Do you think I would actually think I found whatever you were talking about with Kagura interesting?" She replied smartly.

Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his lips, "I think it did because I never told you who I was talking to Kagome."

'Damn' Kagome thought. She had been caught in a lie and she told on herself. How dumb can you be Kagome'

"It's alright Kagome, I know you want me," and at this he smirked with her reaction.

She just looked at him, shocked at the words that had come out of his mouth.

"I don't want some jerk that I could care less-" Kagome was about to finish when Sesshomaru kissed her roughly and passionately. She would have pushed him off but her brain wasn't functioning right.

"Told you wanted me," and with that he smiled and walked towards his car to go to Miroku's house.

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived 45 minutes after everyone and the only thing they could say was "Where have you been?"

"Around," Kagome said looking at the floor.

Since they didn't have time, they all decided they would spend the night at Miroku's and early in the morning, they would leave and meet up at school.

They stayed up all night laughing and talking until 10:30 when they all decided to go to bed.

At 12:00 a.m. when everyone was asleep, she was hoping to pay Mr. Jerk a visit. There he was looking adorable in the moonlight, his beautiful silver hair around him but Kagome wouldn't let his face in the moonlight distract her from giving some much-needed punishment.

-What is Kagome up too and what does she have in plan for Sesshomaru? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! -


	5. You Looked Beautiful

Chapter 5: You Looked Beautiful

Kagome ran from the room Sesshomaru was in and got something out of her purse. She then ran to the art room in their house and grabbed his containers of multicolor paint.

She would teach Sesshomaru to never ever mess with her ever again.

In the morning, everyone was up early just talking when all of a sudden Sesshomaru walked in. Everywhere you looked you saw someone bursting out laughing and wiping tears from their eyes. Sesshomaru was wondering why ever one was laughing but dismissed thinking that someone had said a funny joke.

Kagome was the one who was laughing the hardest. She couldn't believe he was such a deep sleeper and that she had done such a good job. There was the almighty Sesshomaru standing there with pink rollers all in his hair. He had on a dark shade of red lipstick and red blush to match. He had on pink glittering eye shadow and black mascara but the worse was yet to be found out yet.

Sesshomaru was beyond mad when he saw himself. He should have known Kagome would do something to him but why this. By the time he got to the bathroom everyone wanted to see what would happen next. Sesshomaru forgot about closing the bathroom door and started taking out the rollers.

What Sesshomaru didn't know was that his hair had six different colors in it. Kagome had used paint to color Sesshomaru's beautiful silver hair. His hair color was now: pink, red, blue, green, purple, and orange.

After Sesshomaru finished with the rollers, he looked up and yelled in horror. She messed up his beautiful hair. 'How dare she' though Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe this. That little vixen did this to him and now he wasn't going to school looking like this.

At school, Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru at all and she wasn't complaining. This morning was the funniest day of her life. Every time she thought about Sesshomaru she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. That afternoon everyone was going to be at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

After school they all met up at Inuyasha's and there they saw Sesshomaru. Even though his hair was its beautiful silver color, they just couldn't help but remember what it first looked like when they saw it. It might have been mean but all of Kagome's friends said she did a good job.

Sesshomaru just looked over his shoulder, smirked, and walked gracefully up the stairs. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him.

'If he wasn't so cocky, he would be sexier than ever' Kagome thought but mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

Kagome ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She didn't have to ask because her and her friends practically live at each other's houses.

As she was about to close the door, another body slipped in the bathroom and covered her mouth before she was able to scream bloody murder.

"Kagome, you were quite bold with your actions. Do you know how long it took to get all that paint of my hair and that stupid make-up?" Sesshomaru questioned leaning against Kagome and locking the door.

"I didn't think it looked bad. You looked beautiful!" Kagome said as she giggled.

Sesshomaru looked down and smirked at Kagome, "You know what else I find beautiful?"

"No, what?" Kagome questioned.

"You," Sesshomaru said, smirking at Kagome's blush.

'She is so cute when she blushes.' Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for that. He was supposed to be teasing her not developing feelings for her. On Monday at school, he would just prank her and get his emotions under control.

"Whatever" Kagome mumbled and reached for the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand roughly and pinned her body to his body.

He whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe, "Next time, don't put paint in my hair!" and with that he left.

Kagome just stood there dumbfounded and hurried to her house to get some clothes for the weekend because Kagome and her friends were staying over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

-What will happen on this weekend together? Will Sesshomaru and Kagome try to get each other or will they connect? Read and review everyone! -


	6. I Wanna Get To Know You

Chapter 6: I Wanna Get to Know You

Kagome came back to Inuyasha's house with her clothes. She was the first one to arrive back from stopping by their house and coming back. Even though she had been in the house a million times, she couldn't help but to still look around at all the wonders in the house. She was bored and needed to do something interesting.

As she rounded the hallways, looking the various pictures on the wall, she ran fast first into InuTaisho.

"I'm so sorry Inu, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said truly sorry that she ran into am important a businessman like InuTaisho.

"It alright my dear, Kagome. What brings you up to the second floor?" he asked. He always saw Kagome as a daughter and he cared for one as he would his own children.

"Just looking around. I might practically live here sometimes but I can never get over all this cool stuff." Kagome said in awe when Sesshomaru ran into her.

"Well, Sesshomaru since you have some spare time, why not give Kagome a tour of the house even though she has already had one," and he laughed at this.

"Sure, come Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he walked ahead of her pointing at various doors and going through many hallways and up stairwells.

After they got to the fifth floor, Kagome was still in shock. This place was extremely amazing. It was huge and there seemed to never be a boring spot in the house. Sesshomaru just smirked in her direction. She actually looked pretty right now. She should have looked where she was going though because she was so engrossed with the picture, she failed to see the door at the end of the hall.

She rubbed her nose and glared daggers at the man who was laughing at her.

"I think you need to watch where you're going. You might need glasses," and with that he kept walking.

Her long beautiful raven hair was down her back. She didn't reek like more humans and she seemed like a sweet person at times. She was just a beautiful person and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

When they made it back to the first floor, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all looking around for Kagome.

"Looking for me?" Kagome questioned skipping ahead of Sesshomaru.

"Where were you? We've been looking all over!" Inuyasha said, wondering where his best friend was.

"I was getting another tour of the house," Kagome said as she giggled.

"Oh, we'll lets go to the living room and watch a movie," Miroku said as Sango rushed in and grabbed a girly flick.

"If you watch that, you can find us in the game room in the basement!" Inuyasha called out as he and Miroku went downstairs.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and at the same time said, "Boys!" and they burst out laughing.

They began the movie and halfway through, Sango was asleep but Kagome didn't wake her. She just sat there when she felt a arm wrap around her waist.

She almost screamed but when a clawed hand went her lips, she knew it must be Sesshomaru.

"Don't scare me like that," Kagome said frustrated that he scared her like that.

Sesshomaru just smirked at her reaction.

"Where are the boys?" Sesshomaru asked wondering where the guys were.

"In the game room," she said, her attention back on the movie.

He turned her face towards him, "You can watch that movie anytime, but you don't always get a chance to talk to me!"

"Don't you have someone's life to make horrible? Are you just planning some idea to embarrass me?" Kagome asked. She thought it was an act.

"Kagome, I'm not trying to embarrass you alright. I want to talk like a friend talks to another friend," Sesshomaru said. He didn't know why but something about this girl was special.

"Fine," she said turning her whole body to him, giving him her full attention.

"Tell me about yourself." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes staring into her blue/grey ones.

"Why should I? You think because you act nice to me, I will tell you my whole life!" Kagome said quite irritated.

"Yup," was all that he had said.

"Fine, if you must know, I live with my mother, my younger brother, and my mother. I've lived in Japan my whole life. I'm very adventurous and outgoing. My favorite color is pink and my favorite food is oden! I am also currently single," Kagome said looking into his eyes right back. She didn't know why she added in the single part but it just seemed like good information to know.

"Since I was so courteous to share with you I think you should tell me more about you," Kagome said wondering about this demon.

"Nope," Sesshomaru said smugly.

"Why not? I shared with you!" Kagome whined.

"Doesn't matter, I said no and that's the end of the conversation," and with that said and a smirk thrown her way, he turned towards the movie.

'He isn't gonna win this easily!" Kagome thought and with that in mind she jumped on top of him and straddled his legs.

"Tell me about you," she said shaking his shoulders roughly.

"No," Sesshomaru said and in no time, he had flipped them over and he straddled her waist. "You know what you did wasn't nice right Kagome so how should I punish you?" Sesshomaru said.

Before she knew it he was tickling her. She was extremely ticklish and she couldn't help but laugh loudly. Sango had woken up and just stared at her friends, amused at their little show.

"MERCY!" Kagome shouted still laughing. For some reason, Sesshomaru found her laughter as music to his ears.

"No, you have to take your punishment!" and with that, he kept tickling her.

He stopped though and she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman below him. Her hair was messy and all over from kicking and her eyes were wild. He found her so attractive and gorgeous. Golden eyes met brown/grey eyes and they found their faces drifting towards each other.

They kissed. Kagome would've pushed him away but everything around her felt so right. She wrapped her arms around her neck pulling him closer to her.

InuTaisho saw the whole ordeal and he jumped for joy, "I will finally have grandchildren!" Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't listening and kept kissing. Sesshomaru loved the feel of her under him and he could admit that he had developed feelings towards her. Maybe it was her feisty attitude and her looks. Whatever it was though, he wasn't complaining about it.

When they did pull apart, they just stared at each other trying to understand what the kiss meant them.

InuTaisho cleared his throat and all 3 of their heads turned to look at where the noise came from and Kagome couldn't help but blush. She had just been making-out with Sesshomaru with his dad watching. This was so embarrassing.

"Well, let me show you guys to your room. Kagome and Sango, these are your rooms and Miroku this is your room. See you kids in the morning," and he left everyone still staring with wide eyes at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What's everyone looking at?" she asked wondering why everyone was staring at them but then she remembered he was still on top of her.

He stood up and helped Kagome get up and as he was about to leave he whispered to Kagome, "We'll talk later." Then he was gone.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha still looked at her. Inuyasha looked like he was pissed off at her and turned to leave hurriedly.

"Well, I'm pooped. Sango lets go to our room and get a goodnight's sleep." Kagome said dragging her friend Sango up the stairs.

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other and shared a look that said 'We'll find out what happened right now!'

-There you go another chapter of School With Sesshomaru. Keep reading and reviewing and I will post a new chapter soon! -


	7. More Grandchildren!

Chapter 7: More Grandchildren

Sango ran up the stairs as fast as lightening and caught up to Kagome in the room they would be sharing.

"Spill it girly. What going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango shut and locked the door behind her.

Kagome wanted to see Sango's face with the comment she about to say.

"Well if you must know, Sesshomaru is just one big hunk of man candy that I can't keep my hands off of. I want a piece of that," Kagome burst out in laughter when she saw Sango's right eye twitch.

"Are you joking?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"Hmmm of course. I want to do him like my calculus homework," Kagome was on the floor laughing because making Sango uncomfortable was too funny.

"Uh I think Miroku is calling me. Gotta go," she unlocked the door and opened it. She looked ever more uncomfortable when she saw Sesshomaru standing outside the door.

"My eyes!" she screamed, "They burn." She covered her eyes and tried to run out of the room but she ran into the wall instead. Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Would Sango let getting knocked down stop her? No. She uncovered her eyes and ran out the room making sure to close the door behind her.

"So Kagome. My little Kagome. You want to do me like homework. I knew you wanted me," Sesshomaru said smugly and cocky.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't," Kagome said eyeing her opponent.

"You weren't saying that when I was on top of you, were you?"

"Nope but I was thinking it," Kagome giggled at her antics. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't happy with the comment she just said.

He ran up to her and pinned her against the wall with his demon speed. It knocked the breath out Kagome. InuTaisho heard the thump that Kagome made.

"So Kagome," Sesshomaru threw his shirt off and Kagome's eyes went immediately to his well-chiseled chest, "Do you want this? Do you want this body?"

Kagome had to swallow the real answer that wanted to come out her mouth. "Nope."

"But you're staring kind of hard at me Kagome," Sesshomaru said smirking.

"I was looking. I was looking and thinking that Kouga had a way better one than you do. Do some more push ups and then take off your shirt," Kagome snapped at him.

Sesshomaru backed up and gave Kagome a quick look over. "You know what? I don't know why I stay around you. Your body doesn't even look that great. Kagura's put yours to shame." Kagome was angry.

"Kagura? She has more rolls than Swiss cakes do but if you like her then go ahead. I don't care!" Kagome laughed at her own joke.

"I think you do care," Sesshomaru pinned her against the wall again and sucked on her earlobe, "I think you care about what I just said. I think you care about me and you don't want to admit it."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and just when she was about to say something InuTaisho walked in the door and his eyes grew wide and his mouth curled into a huge smile.

"Why you two. On the wall? Well, if that's how y'all are going to get started with my grandchildren, don't let me stop you! So how many are you going to give me? The way she was looking at you Sesshomaru, you can probably make 5 if you get started. I'll leave you two alone." He walked out the hall and they could hear him singing 'Touch My Body' except he changed the words to 'Touch Her Body.'

When they knew he was gone, she removed her hands from his chest and pushed him away. Today just wasn't her day.

-It took a while but I'm back! What's going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome? I can't tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter. -


	8. Give Me More!

Chapter 8: Give Me More

The next morning Kagome and Sango hurried to get dress because today they were supposed to go swimming. The pool was right in the backyard but they still wanted to look good for Sesshomaru but Sango didn't know that.

When they emerged, they checked out each other's outfit.

Sango had a long black flowing skirt with a white tank top. He bathing suit was beneath it while Kagome had on a short white skirt with white flip-flops and a blue tank top that made her eyes pop. Kagome's love curly hair was let loose down her back.

They both hurried downstairs with their towels in hand and sunglasses on their head.

"Good morning everyone," Sango said as she took the seat next to Sesshomaru. His face was stoic but on the inside she wished she would move. All the guys greeted her.

"Good morning everyone," Kagome said and all the guys looked at her.

'Damn, she is hot!' went through Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru threw a smirk in Kagome's direction and she blushed.

"Let's get in the pool," and as Kagome suggested that, Sango grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm and began dragging him outside. That smirk he gave Kagome didn't go unnoticed by her and she would get his attention with her bathing suit.

When they got outside Sesshomaru got some distance from Sango, and took off his shirt. Kagome stared at his perfect broad shoulders, his delicious biceps, and his washboard abs with his black swim trunks.

Inuyasha was next. His body wasn't as impressive as Sesshomaru but he wasn't bad at all. He had semi-broad shoulders, smaller biceps, and impressive abs with his red swim trunks.

Miroku was the last guy. He was the smallest of all the guys but he stilled look good in his purple swim trunks.

It was the girls' turn and Sango began undressing. She had on a one-piece green bathing suit that was low cut in the back. She turned and put on her green sunglasses and winked at Sesshomaru who frowned but she didn't seem to notice.

Last but not least, Kagome began undressing. She had on a two-piece baby blue bikini that accented her gorgeous figure and flat stomach. She took off her back sunglasses. Sango saw green when she saw Sesshomaru checking out her best friend. So were all the other guys. What about her?

Kagome jumped in and everyone soon followed. Sesshomaru spent all of his time playing in the pool with Kagome.

"I'll be right back you guys," she said as she ran inside. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare as her butt as she walked away.

"I'll be right back too," Sesshomaru said as he rushed inside.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome walking up the stairs and picked her up quickly and ran up to his room and closed the door.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Kagome mumbled, not wanting any of the servants, especially his dad, to hear.

"Giving you what you want," his lips descended to her ears and played with her earlobe. Kagome tried not to moan but she couldn't help it.

"Tell me you want me Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I want you," Kagome groaned knowing that he would use this against her.

"Yeah I knew you did," Sesshomaru smirked as he captures her lips in a mind-numbing kiss. Kagome's arm wrapped themselves around his neck, shoving her tongue deeper in his mouth, and her legs wound themselves around his waist. The door creaked open but neither heard it in their pleasure.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked behind him with a shocked expression marring his face. There was his dad, watching them in their moment of intimacy, taking digital pictures.

"Why did you guys stop? You had her where you wanted her. She was practically begging for you! How can I have a front row seat to your grandchildren making moment when you stop in the process?" InuTaisho pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got off of Kagome, helped and picked her up in his arms, and made his way outside with Kagome is his arms while whispering in her ear, "We'll continue this later."

InuTaisho was furious. "Where do you think you're going? Come back here and give me some grandchildren. I need more pictures for the baby album!" InuTaisho ran after them but stopped halfway. He turned his attention back to the camera and smiled.

He ran down the hall towards his bedroom and squealed, "Grandchildren here I come!"

- Keep reviewing to get the next chapter. What will happen due to Kagome's confession? Stay tuned to find out! -


	9. Privacy Please!

Chapter 9: Privacy Please!

The rest of the day went by InuTaisho free for a while and Kagome and Sesshomaru were enjoying it. They got time to sneak off without the group into the bathroom without any interruptions.

"Aren't you glad your father isn't here to ruin anything?" Kagome's soft blue eyes studied Sesshomaru's face.

"Yeah," he pushed Kagome's back on the wall, "Now we can finally finish what we started without any troubles." His lips captured hers and her hands removed his shirt sloppily.

"Sesssssh," a strangled moan escaped Kagome's lips as she pushed herself forward to get closer to his warm body.

"Kagome," he moaned with as much intensity as Kagome had. His hands removed her pants, never breaking the kiss, and placed his hands in her core, stroking it ever so slightly sending shivers throughout her body. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the boy in front of her with lust.

They didn't know InuTaisho was outside the door listening and he heard everything. He had a great idea and ran to get the stereo and special beat boxer for a special occasion like this.

Sesshomaru removed her underwear and his boxers in a hurry, revealing to Kagome the part she longed for more than anything. Just as he was about to thrust into her, someone beat boxing really loud was outside the door and suddenly a voice they hoped they wouldn't hear came through.

"Yo. The name is InuTaisho. My son getting busy with a girl in the bathroom. Grandchildren. Man they on the way, Sesshomaru push it in her good all day. 10 or 11 cause the play won't end. Give me my grandchildren yeah yeah yeah!"

To their horror, the person who was beat boxing decided to say something for the rap.

"Listen bro, he's been waiting his whole life. He's centuries old, just give him one or two iight. Who the hoe you in there banging? Is she a fine chick, cause if so pass her right along to this," InuTaisho covered Inuyasha's mouth before he could say the last word. Inuyasha walked off in a huff since he was interrupted.

Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly got dressed and peeked out the door hoping that Inuyasha and InuTaisho was gone but would they ever get their wish? No. As they exited there was InuTaisho grinning from ear to ear.

"So my dear boy," InuTaisho squealed as he wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders and looked down to see Kagome, "how many are we planning for? I can't wait to see them!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched from his father's antics. He ground his sharp teeth and grunted, "None. None now and none tomorrow either." He sighed when he saw his father's face turn into a frown. His father stopped abruptly with Kagome and Sesshomaru stopping also.

"No grandchildren," InuTaisho grabbed his heart as he collapsed to floor, "My heart! My poor little heart is hurting! How can you deprive your own father of his one wish before he dies?"

Sesshomaru shook his head at his father, "Easily. Like this," he turned and walked away, grabbing Kagome's hand in process.

"We will never get any privacy!" Kagome shrieked at InuTaisho as she watched him curl on the floor into a ball, sucking his thumb and whining about grandchildren.

Will Kagome and Sesshomaru ever get any alone time with someone interrupting them? Keep reading to find out! Want more chapters? Then review and review some more! Start reading my other story: Back Then! See you soon.


	10. I'm In This

Candi123 coming to present you guys with a new chapter. I actually don't want to keep writing for this story due to so many stories being started that are gaining a lot of attention. This is going to be the last chapter you guys. Sorry! But please stay tuned…I have many stories coming up that you guys will enjoy.

Last week I got a good question from Slytherin's Pimp: I want to know how InuTashio got his "spidy sense" to know when they were doing stuff...cause that was just weird.

The answer to that is because InuTaisho is a demon, giving him great hearing and good sense of smell. He can hear Sesshomaru and Kagome together and even smell Kagome getting excited, that's why he always to find those two together. There's no spidy sense, just his demon senses working on his side. Back to the story =)!

Chapter 10: I'm In This

As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru were far from InuTaisho, Kagome pulled away.

"Sessh, I can't take this anymore! Anywhere we go he's always there. Second," her hands sat enticingly on her hips to Sesshomaru, "I'm not even supposed to like you but I do and that's not far. I don't want to like you or be with you," she pouted with her lip stuck out.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured her bottom lip in a fierce kiss that caught Kagome off guard. He swooped down to the point where his lips were barely touching her ear.

"Too bad. You like me and I like you so deal with it!" Sesshomaru whispered turning around and walking off in a mad state.

She sighed as she walked into the first floor living room where she plopped down on the couch and spoke out loud, "No matter what Sesshomaru, I will like you." She shook her head because she didn't want to like him. He was the one that caused her misery and pain before and now she was just supposed to be over it.

"Kagome, you think too much," Sango came over sitting next to her, breaking her train of thought.

"You like him. Everyone likes him but you are the one he wants to be with. You should be happy. Stop thinking about the past because you can never change that. With you being so bent up on the past, you are ruining your future with a great guy. Sure he is a jerk and has a huge ego but he's sexy and can back it up. Hell Kagome, even I have a crush on the hunk but I know I don't have a chance but you do. Stop worrying about silly things and go get you man before he decides Kagura is more his speed!" Sango smiled at Kagome knowing that her words had sunk in.

Kagome smiled at Sango and hugged her because Sango knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. She got up and fixed her outfit because she was on a mission to get her man and nothing, not even InuTaisho, would get in the way.

She marched all the way up to Sesshomaru's room. She knew this was where he liked to go to think about things whenever something annoyed him. She waltzed right in his room catching his attention off the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru said with coldness in his voice that Kagome had never heard before. She shivered as if she was outside on a winter day without a jacket on.

"I came in here to talk to you," Kagome shook the feeling from her body and looked at him in eyes. She could tell that he was hurt from the comment that she made earlier.

"Why? You don't want to like me anymore so why do you care?" Sesshomaru tried to roll over but she hopped on top of him.

"Sesshomaru! I only said that because I didn't want to like you because of everything but I do want to like you. I have feelings for you and I want you Sesshomaru," she leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. He stared at her, her words not clicking in his head.

"Kagome," he pulled her closer to his body and rubbed his temples, "it's hard dealing with you. Even though I'm a demon, you're cutting some years of my life."

Kagome smiled at him and hugged and kissed him showing him that he was sorry. That night no interruptions could stop them from doing what they wanted to do. No barriers, no drama, and no interruptions from a certain father.

Sesshomaru sensuously dragged his tongue along her exposed skin and relished in the delicious shiver sweeping across her body. His clawed hands slowly undid the buttons of the shirt she was wearing while still laving her peachy skin. His smooth appendage swept in and devoured her, looking for more of her life's essence.

Lips molding together in frenzy and hands working at each other's pants, Kagome was quickly in heaven. Kagome found the waistband of his pants and pushed downward, blue eyes taking in his length. It strained upward, long and thick and She gripped it and smiled when Sesshomaru hissed. He quickly removed her hands.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she kissed him again, lips moving erotically over his, nipping them, nipping along his jaw line. He thrust forward, burying himself inside of her. His hands gripped her ass hard as he moved. His thrusts became long and hard, drawing out of her and slamming back into her tight passage. Kagome found it hard to contain any silence and began yelling her pleasure to the whole house.

Soon, both their climaxes came and their worlds became one and shattered into a million pieces. Sesshomaru held the naked girl to her body. He had never felt perfect with a girl before her but with her, it was perfect. He couldn't wait to see how his life would be with Kagome.

-Well that is the end. No more and no less than this. New stories are coming and are on the way. Hope you enjoyed it because this is it! -


End file.
